Ghosts
by TheCapillary
Summary: Jean's dead and Professor X is in a coma. Wolverine is struggling to lead the X-men while strange happenings are occurring around the mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel, or its characters, or any of its other trademarks. Nobody sue me, I'm already in debt.

**Author's Note:** This screenplay was written as part of ScriptFrenzy as I had no better idea of what I could write to make the page count. I won with 126 pages, but the story isn't done yet. But instead of making promised people wait, I will upload approximately three scenes at a time for your reading pleasure.

The universe that I've decided to write this one in is sort of a mash up between comics, the movieverse, Evolution, and the latest X-men Cartoon. It makes the continuity confusing, but trust me, it'll all work out. It does in my mind!

And further apologies for the format of this, it's the best I could do. It looked better in Celtex.

* * *

Ghosts, Act I, Scene i to iii

SCENE 1: SCOTT'S APARTMENT

A man is lying on the floor at foot of a bed. The man is unshaven and unconscious, wearing red sunglasses on. He wakes up slowly and groans as he looks around from the floor. He notices vomit on himself and around the apartment. The one bedroom apartment is older, from the 1970's, and is furnished with just a bed, chair, and a TV. Mountains of cardboard take out are piled in the kitchen. The man rolls over, gets up on his hands and knees before bracing self on bed to stand up. Man is unsteady on his feet as he staggers to the bathroom.

Bathroom is covered in grime from not being cleaned in a long time. Man looks at himself in mirror, shakes head, and pulls off shirt and drops it on the floor.

SCOTT  
(shakes head and mumbles)  
Scott, Scott...

Scott takes off the rest of his clothes and jumps into the shower where the shower curtain is ripped. Scott gets out of the shower, picks up a razor by sink, and then puts it down. Scott leans with both hands on the sink with a cracked supporting cabinet and looks at himself in the mirror.

SCOTT  
What happened last night, Scott? You had a few too many again? Do you even know how to control yourself anymore?

Scott takes a step back, looks around the bathroom, shakes his head, and heads toward kitchen with a towel wrapped around midsection. Scott grabs a few boxes lying on the counter and shakes them and inspects them for food. Nothing is found and Scott goes to the fridge and opens it. The fridge is full of beer and various other alcohol and juices. Condiments are noted but not any real food is present. Scott pulls out a beer bottle, opens it in the handle of the drawer, and takes a sip. He opens the top freezer compartment and pulls out waffles throws them in a toaster. When the waffles are ready Scott goes back to sit in the chair in front of the TV. Scott turns it on and begins to flip through the channels.

- - -

SCENE 2: STRANGE DREAMS IN THE MANSION

Night time. A woman with black skin and bright white hair is sleeping in a bed. She is sleeping restlessly in bed. The woman wakes up suddenly and breaths quickly. The woman lies still for a few moments and then sits up. She crosses her legs under the blankets, puts her elbows on her knees, and places her head in her hands, and sighs.

ORORO  
(whispered)  
Jean... You're haunting my dreams.

Ororo gets out of bed and wanders down to the kitchen from the dorms. She begins making herself a cup of tea. Ororo looks out the window and sees Logan smoking a cigar outside the kitchen window on the back deck, and shakes her head.

Ororo is startled by a burst of smoked and sound as Kurt teleports into the kitchen as well.

KURT  
(surprised)  
Good to know I'm not the only person who can't sleep tonight.

ORORO  
(chuckles)  
With Logan smoking outside we are quite the crowd.

KURT  
(raises eyebrows)  
Oh?

ORORO  
(holds up her mug)  
Would you care for a cup of tea?

KURT  
Ja bitte.

Kurt sits on a kitchen chair with both legs hunched under him and hands on either side of his feet.

ORORO  
(turns back and fusses with a kettle and mug)  
If I may ask, what's keeping you up tonight?

KURT  
(sighs)  
Nightmares.

Ororo raises her eyebrows, but keeps her back turned to Kurt. She continues to make Kurt a cup of tea.

ORORO  
(cautiously)  
What kind of nightmares?

LOGAN  
The exploding kind.

Ororo and Kurt jump in their place and turn to face Logan standing at the glass door leading outside deck from the kitchen.

ORORO  
Logan, I didn't hear you come in. You startled us.

KURT  
Ja dude, it's rude to sneak up on people.

Logan rolls his eyes and looks seriously at Ororo.

LOGAN  
It's why you're awake too, though, isn't it Ororo?

Ororo nods.

ORORO  
Yes. I've had them off and on since Jean...

LOGAN  
Died.

KURT  
(protestingly)  
Hey, you don't know that.

Logan glares at Kurt.

LOGAN  
How do I not know

KURT  
Well, because...

Logan raises an eyebrow

LOGAN  
...because?

Kurt shifts in the chair uncomfortably.

KURT  
Because we don't know what really happened, and because the Professor's still alive and we found him, so there's still a chance we could still find Jean alive...

LOGAN  
In case you haven't noticed Fuzzy, we're the X-men, we ain't that lucky.

KURT  
But--

Ororo annoyingly places her cup down on the counter and takes a step toward Kurt and Logan. Ororo raises her arms

ORORO  
Gentlemen please, let us not be arguing this time of night.

Logan crosses his arms over his chest at the door and Kurt looks in the opposite direction of Logan.

ORORO  
Would you like a cup of tea as well Logan?

Logan walks up to the fridge and opens the fridge door.

LOGAN  
No thanks.

Logan pulls out a beer, opens in and takes a sip before shutting the fridge door and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

ORORO  
What is troubling you Logan?

Logan takes another sip of beer.

LOGAN  
Nothing.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

KURT  
Pfft, whatever dude.

Logan slams his beer bottle down on the table and glares at Kurt.

LOGAN  
No one asked you, Fuzzy.

Kurt glares at Logan.

KURT  
No one has to, Logan.

ORORO  
(sternly)  
Gentlemen, that is enough. What is wrong with you two?

Kurt and Logan continue to glare at each other.

KURT & LOGAN  
(annoyed)  
Nothing.

Logan takes a cool sip of his beer.

ORORO  
(sternly and impatiently)  
Can we get off this tangent and back to why we are all awake and coincidentally have the same nightmare so we can all get back to sleep?

Kurt breaks the glare from Logan and looks at Ororo quizzically.

KURT  
You think it could be more than coincidence?

ORORO  
I don't know Kurt, but I wouldn't want to rule anything out. What do you think Logan?

Logan takes a long drink from his beer bottle.

LOGAN  
If you're looking for a sign of hope, don't. Even if you can raise the morale 'round here with just a hint that Jean and Charlie might be alive and things can go back to normal you're gonna bring the whole place down hard when you find a shred of evidence that the Prof and Jean are dead.

KURT  
(hesitantly)  
So you do believe in the possibility of Jean still being alive.

LOGAN  
(annoyed and defensively)  
I never said that.

KURT  
Aww, come on, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?

ORORO  
He has a point, Kurt.

KURT  
I know, but that we're all here because of the same--

LOGAN  
--similar.

KURT  
--same nightmare has to mean something.

Ororo and Logan say nothing and silence ensues for several minutes. Logan gets up slowly from the kitchen table, takes his empty beer bottle, and places it next to the fridge on the kitchen counter. He opens the fridge door, takes two more beer bottles from the fridge, and keeps his back turned to Kurt and Ororo.

LOGAN  
(calmly)  
Don't connect the dots where there aren't any dots to be connected.

Logan walks out of the kitchen and towards his room in the dorms. Kurt watches Logan leave the kitchen and then looks at Ororo.

KURT  
(pleadingly )  
Ororo?

ORORO  
(sighs)  
I don't know what to say Kurt. Something doesn't feel right, and I can't place my finger on it. These events are too suspicious to simply let the subject lie, but still not enough evidence to draw valid conclusions.

Ororo sighs again and then looks at Kurt.

ORORO  
I think, however, it is time we try to get some sleep before the morning arrives. I have a Danger Room session to participate in at 08h00.

Ororo nods at Kurt and places her mug in the kitchen sink. Ororo then makes her way to her room in the dormitories. Kurt continues to sit on all fours on the chair at the kitchen and looks out the window at the full moon.

KURT  
(whispers)  
I have faith in you Jean...

SCENE 3: WALKING THE PLANK

On a skyscraper roof top located beside a bank, two figures are seen fighting. One has a staff, a body suit that covers the neck and leaves crown of head and face open, a black back pack filled with gear. The other figures has a red and black body suit with a face mask, two utility belts crossed over the chest, two swords drawn, and a machine gun strapped to his back.

Wade attacks with one sword.

WADE  
Avarst! Get thee away mangy thief! This bank is Captain Deadpool's to plunder!

Remy deflects the sword attack with his staff and counter attacks.

REMY  
Gambit don't think so. Gambit got here first, oui? Oui. So this bank is Gambit's to steal from.

Wade evades staff attack by side stepping and then lunges at Remy with his other sword.

WADE  
Yar! Captain Deadpool gave ye an order! Make yourself scarce petty pick pocket!

REMY  
Captain? Y'got problems Deadpool.

Remy side steps the lunge, crouches, and then attacks Wade's leg with his staff. Wade back flips to avoid Remy's low attack, holds guard up with swords and begins to circle around Remy.

WADE  
Captain Deadpool knows. Captain Deadpool would have less of a problem if ye would just abandon ship.

Remy also holds his guard up and circles in the same direction as Wade.

REMY  
Like Gambit said, he got here first, you pick a different bank before the window of opportunity disappears.

Wade stops circling, slumps his shoulders, hangs his head, and stomps his food.

WADE  
(whines)  
But daddy! I was hired to steal from this bank. I gotta steal from this bank. Just this once daddy? Please? Pretty please?

Remy continues to hold his guard. He stops circling, and looks seriously at Wade.

REMY  
(seriously)  
...No.

Wade sighs and keeps his head hung for a moment. He quickly looks up at Remy, grins, and throws an explosive device.

WADE  
Avarst ye!

Remy dives out of the way of the incoming explosive. As the device explodes Remy gets back onto his feet and puts up his guard again.

REMY  
We playin' a different game now, ain? Nice to tell Gamibt that the rules have changed.

WADE  
It's a dog eat dog world matey!

Wade begins to charge at Remy. Remy reaches behind to his bag, pulls out three playing cards, and charges them.

REMY  
Two can play that game, mon ami.

Remy throws his charged cards at Wade. A card lands and explodes in front of Wade, causing him to rock backwards. Wade catches himself and shakes his fist at Remy.

WADE  
Ye scurvy dog!

Wade sheathes his sword and pulls a gun from a back holster.

WADE  
Feel the wrath of Captain Deadpool's musket!

Wade starts firing gun and Remy rolls out of the way of the gunfire.

REMY  
Oh sure, mon ami, draw attention to us before we even get to break into the bank. This goin' real well.

WADE  
Captain Deadpool doesn't need to sneak in! Captain Deadpool is invincible!

Wade continues to fire his gun at Remy in a random pattern. Remy continues to roll out of the gun fire's range.

REMY  
(mumbles to himself)  
Unfortunately for the rest of us.

REMY  
(calls out to Wade)  
Eh! Mon ami! I don't really care what you are, but maybe the MRD might take some interest. You should leave them a callin' card!

Wade continues to shoot towards Remy sporadically around the rooftop.

WADE  
Captain Deadpool is fearless! MRD are rats beneath my feet!

Wade laughs maniacally and continues random shooting with his automatic gun. The gun runs out of bullets and Wade is still holding the trigger producing a clicking sound.

WADE  
(running out of breath)  
Ahaha... Haha... Aha... Ha.

Remy shakes head and then turns himself around to lift his head carefully over the edge of the rooftop's shed.

REMY  
(calls out)  
You done giving our position away?

WADE  
(contemplating)  
Hmm...

Wade takes his finger off the trigger and shakes the gun several times before dropping it.

WADE  
Nay!

Wade pulls out three explosive devices and throws them in Remy's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 4: BANK CARDS AND ROBBERS

A young man runs across the street to the bank machine outside of bank's entrance. He is wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt. He is wearing purple cords with black shoes. He pulls out his wallet and a bank card.

PETER  
Ok new bank card, time to work some magic.

Peter inserts his card into the machine, punches in PIN, and bank machine screen says 'transferring'.

PETER  
(impatiently)  
Come on, come on, I have a date to impress.

Explosion on a nearby rooftop causes people to panic, run, and scatter. Peter looks up from the bank machine in time to see a second explosion across the street from the bank.

PETER  
Oh, what? ...You're joking. Life, this is so inconvenient! I have a date and bank card in the machine.

Subsequent explosions on the roof top causing more people to scream, run, and scatter. Two figures are seen jumping and fighting on the rooftop and jumping to and from another rooftop nearby.

PETER  
(anxiously)  
Come on bank card, come on! I have lives to save!

The bank machine screen continues to read 'transferring'.

PETER  
(commanding)  
Show me the money!

Peter's shoulders slump and he leans on the machine with one arm.

peter  
(begging)  
...Please show me the money?

Another explosion causes parts of the neighbouring building's roof and wall to crumble and fall into the street. Some of the parts that fall into the street are burning, and crash into vehicles parked behind, causing more explosions and other buildings to catch fire.

Peter angrily shakes his fist at the bank machine.

PETER  
Come on! More your electrons! Don't make me--

Bank machine screen reads 'approved' and money is pushed through money slot.

PETER  
Yes!

Peter rushes away into the closest alley and changes into Spiderman. Peter climbs up side of building and swings across street to the buildings where the explosions are occurring. Spiderman sees Gambit and Deadpool attacking each other, alternating between explosive attacks and hand to hand combat.

WADE  
Yar! Ye little glow bugs are no match for me!

Spiderman climbs onto a perch on a nearby rooftop.

PETER

(calls out to Deadpool)

You know, International Talk Like a Pirate Day was last week.

Deadpool and Gambit both stop in their tracks to look at Spiderman.

WADE  
(pointing at Spiderman)  
Hey! You stole my outfit!

PETER  
(offended)  
What? I did not.

WADE  
Captain Deadpool had the outfit first!

PETER  
(confused)  
Captain?

Gambit shakes his head.

REMY  
Don't ask.

WADE  
Shiver me timbers!

Gambit rolls his eyes, charges another card, and throws it at Deadpool's mid-section. It explodes, gutting Deadpool.

WADE  
Ouch...

Deadpool crumples to his knees and starts bleeding out from his midsection.

WADE  
(gasping)  
You'll walk the plank for that one!...

Remy shrugs and smirks.

REMY  
The prize is mine.

Another explosion occurs in the bank and an alarm goes off. Remy turns his head to look at the bank and looks annoyed. Peter looks quizzically at the bank. Firefighters, ambulance, and police start arriving at the bottom of the building that Gambit, Deadpool, and Spiderman are on top of.

Remy walks over to the building's edge, places a foot on the ledge, and leans over.

REMY  
Dammit...

A red headed woman runs out of the bank's front entrance holding a duffel bag over her shoulder. She is wearing a black body suit and has no visible weapons or utility bag. She jumps into a dark green coloured Jeep 4x4 and speeds away.

Peter scratches his head and lowers himself onto the building's rooftop.

PETER  
So if you two thieves are out here, who just robbed the bank?

REMY  
(whispers)  
Merde...

REMY  
(calls over his shoulder to Deadpool)  
Eh, Captain, I thought you worked alone!

Wade groans and gasps while his stomach heals itself.

WADE  
(gasping in pain)  
The Captain always sails by his oneself.

Wade picks up his sword and throws it feebly at Remy. It lands halfway between Remy and Wade. Remy turns his head while still leaning over the ledge to see where it landed and looks at Wade.

REMY  
(nonchalantly)  
Y'missed.

Peter is staring at Deadpool in disbelief and wonder.

PETER  
(in awe)  
What are you?

Wade tilts his head towards Spiderman.

WADE  
Captain Deadpool! The best assassin the world has ever seen!

Remy chuckles and stops leaning over ledge. He turns around and walks over to where Wade's sword landed and picks up the sword.

REMY  
So good of an assassin he's taking up robbing banks.

WADE  
Hey! I mean, Arr! I'll have ye know--

PETER  
(shakes head)  
Do you ever shut up?

Wade stands up and shakes head. Wade's stomach has mostly healed.

WADE  
You know, I used to have a credible rep.

PETER  
Well kids, I'd love to stay and play hop scotch, but I've got a bank robber to catch.

Peter shoots webbing onto a building across the street and jumps off.

PETER  
Stay out of trouble kids!

Peter swings away in the Jeep's direction. Wade waves at Spiderman.

WADE  
Good luck!

A card flies at Wade's head and explodes in side.

REMY  
You are a moron.

Remy pulls out three more cards from his bag and charges them up. In the other hand Remy has Wade's sword.

- - -

SCENE 5: CAR CHASE PART 1

Spiderman is chasing the Jeep, slinging along buildings. The Jeep driving quickly and weaving through traffic as it accelerates. Police cruisers from the bank and burning building have begun chasing vehicle as well.

PETER  
(grunting with effort)  
What is going on? Why is it so hard for me to move? It's like gravity's doubled.

Spiderman continues to tail the Jeep, but the Jeep appears to be driving faster than Spiderman can swing. The Jeep is weaving more and unnecessarily through traffic as the police cruisers have difficulty keeping up with the Jeep as well. The traffic slows down further up and street and becomes somewhat backed up. The Jeep maintains its speed and swerves onto a sidewalk, knocking and running people over. Some people try to jump out of the way but still get knocked over.

PETER  
(in horror)  
No!

PETER  
(grunts)  
Come on arms, swing faster! Grr...

The Jeep turns a corner and goes out of Peter's line of sight.

PETER  
Dammit!

Peter continues to swing until he reaches corner where Jeep turned. When Peter swings around corner, Peter can't spot the Jeep anymore. Swings to a perch and looks around but can't see anything. Police cruisers are backed up in traffic and are slowly making their way around the corner.

PETER  
Dammit!

Peter shakes his head.

PETER  
Were we all so slow?

- - -

SCENE 6: CAR CHASE PART 2

A young woman with brown hair and bleached white bangs is walking down the street. She's dressed in a pair of cargo pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a short biker jacket. She is seen walking with a taller man with brown hair to his shoulders and a little scraggly. He is dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and a ripped denim jacket. The two are walking along a street of many shops and kiosks. The neighbourhood appears to be poorer in nature. The people on the street are keeping their distance from the two.

Occasionally the man will stop and harass a street performer or shop keeper, or will flirt with women standing around and walking by. When the man stops to harass or talk the woman stops too and stands off to the side and waits for the man to finish. She looks bored and impatient with the man.

ROGUE  
C'mon Lance, leave the hooker alone. I want to go home.

Lance looks over his shoulder and grins.

LANCE  
But I'm having so much fun.

ROGUE  
Well I'm not, so either lets go or lets do something fun.

LANCE  
But paying for a hooker is so much fun, you should try it... Nevermind.

Rogue clenches her fists by her side and clenches her jaw in anger.

ROGUE  
(angrily)  
You. Are. An. Asshole.

Rogue stalks off down the street.

LANCE  
Aww...

Lance looks discouraged and looks between the hooker and Rogue and contemplates on what to do.

LANCE  
(calls to Rogue)  
Come on, lighten up!

As Rogue is stalking away a dark green Jeep 4x4 speeds down the street, weaving in and out of other vehicles. The Jeep starts to partly drive on the sidewalk, knocking over stands and disrupting street performers. The Jeep clips many people in the legs who aren't fast enough to get out of the way, and knocks them over. Rogue freezes in horror as as she watches people get knocked over and that the Jeep is coming towards her. At the last second the Jeep swerves sharply off the sidewalk and into a couple holding hands head on that were crossing the street. The Jeep stalls momentarily as the couple is splayed across the hood of the Jeep. The Jeep's engine turns over and starts up again. The Jeep backs up, dropping the couple on the street, and drives away down the street.

After a few moments a crowd gathers around the run over couple. Other people are standing around watching the injured lay on the ground. Rogue runs over to the couple just run over and breaks through the gathering crowd. When she sees the couple laying on the ground, eyes open, bleeding, and limbs at incorrect angles, Rogue gags and looks away. People start pulling out their cell phones and start taking pictures of the mangled couple. Rogue gapes in horror at the people in the crowd. With a gloved hand Rogue grabs a person's hand with a cell phone.

BYSTANDER  
(shocked and protests)  
Hey! Give me--

ROGUE  
(angrily)  
What's **wrong** with you? Call a goddamn ambulance!

BYSTANDER  
(dumbfounded)  
R-right.

The bystander starting dialing his phone and Rogue stalks away from crowd disgusted. She walks into the middle of the street to survey the rest of the damage caused by Jeep. Rogue notices a figure from corner of her eyes leaning on a lamp post on the other side of the street.

ROGUE  
(quietly and confused)  
Scott?

Lance jogs up from behind Rogue and grabs her shoulder.

LANCE  
Hey!

Rogue jumps, spins around, and brings her hand up ready to strike and the other hand.

ROGUE  
Huh!

Lance lets go of Rogue's shoulder immediately and takes a step back with both hands up.

LANCE  
Whoa, cool it.

Rogue relaxes a little.

ROGUE  
Sorry.

LANCE  
(confused)  
What are you doing? People are going to think you're crazy standing out here in the middle of the street.

ROGUE  
So? Let them.

LANCE  
We should get out of here before the cops show up.

ROGUE  
You get outta here then, I'm not finished.

LANCE  
Not finished? What do you gotta do that's so important?

ROGUE  
None of your business.

LANCE  
Come on Rogue, these people don't mean anything to us. Fun's over, we need to go.

Lance leans forward to grab Rogue's arm. Rogue pulls her arm away angrily and glares at Lance.

ROGUE  
Don't touch me! If you want to run around like you're guilty or you don't care, find. Go. And if you just want to stick your head in the sand, that's fine too. But just go.

Rogue points down the street.

LANCE  
No, that's not--

ROGUE  
Just stop talking Lance and **leave**.

Lance looks a little hurt and offended. He turns away from Rogue and starts walking away.

LANCE  
You're not part of the X-men anymore.

Rogue clenches here fists at Lance's comment.

ROGUE  
And what's that got to do with anything?

Lance continues to walk away from Rogue.

LANCE  
(over his shoulder)  
You can stop being a hero.

Rogue continues to clench both her fists in anger and spins around. People start to stare at Rogue a little. She takes a deep breath and relaxes before searching for the figure again. Rogue spots the man stumbling further up the street. Rogue breaks out into a run after the man and catches up easily and grabs the man's arm.

ROGUE  
Scott?

Scott doesn't turn around and is surprised. Scott straightens, and after a moment he turns to look at Rogue.

SCOTT  
(confused)  
Rogue?

Scott pauses and makes eye contact with Rogue.

SCOTT  
(confused)  
What are you doing here?

Rogue wrinkles her nose at a strong smell of alcohol.

ROGUE  
I was going to ask you the same thing.

Scott becomes unsteady and appears to think for a moment before reaching out to grab hold of a lamp post. Rogue reaches out to help steady Scott.

SCOTT  
I thought I lived on this street, but it's definitely the next street over.

ROGUE  
(in disbelief)  
Scott... Are you drunk?

Scott lets go of the lamp post and straightens again.

SCOTT  
(defensively)  
No! ...I've just had a couple beer.

Rogue shakes her head.

ROGUE  
I don't understand Scott, you don't live here. You live at the Institute.

Scott shakes his head vigorously.

SCOTT  
Nooo...

Scott loses his balance and reaches out to lamp post to steady himself again. Rogue catches Scott's arm again to help steady him again.

SCOTT  
I haven't lived there in ages.

ROGUE  
But... that's your home.

SCOTT  
(quietly)  
I don't have a home, nuh uh, never did.

ROGUE  
I don't understand.

Scott pushes himself away from the lamppost and continues to stumble down the street, leaving Rogue behind.

SCOTT  
I'm going home now, I'm sleepy.

Rogue watches sadly for a moment as Scott stumbles down the street. She then runs after Scott.

ROGUE  
Scott! Scott wait!

Rogue grabs Scott's arm to get his attention and stops them.

ROGUE  
I don't understand what's going on, why aren't you living at the Institute? And why didn't you stop tath crazy driver that just killed that man and woman? You totally could have just blasted the Jeep.

Scott shakes Rogue off.

SCOTT  
(annoyed)  
What's it to you?

ROGUE  
What happened to you? You're so different.

SCOTT  
(becoming angry)  
Grrr...

ROGUE  
This is so not the Scott I knew: the leader of the X-men.

SCOTT  
Shut up!

Scott angrily pushes Rogue away from himself. Rogue steps backwards, recovers easily, and becomes angry as well.

ROGUE  
(angrily)  
What is wrong with you?

SCOTT  
(yelling)  
Nothing's wrong with me! I'm not a leader and I just want to be left alone!

Scott turns away angrily to walk away. Scott remains unsteady on his feet. Rogue walks after Scott and easily keeps up with him.

ROGUE  
Scott, this isn't you.

SCOTT  
What do you know?

Scott stops and pushes his face into Rogue's, faces nearly colliding.

SCOTT  
I feel more like myself than I ever have.

ROGUE  
No, that's not true Scott!

Scott pulls back from Rogue and raises his arms at his sides.

SCOTT  
Why not? I'm enjoying myself for the first time in my life.

ROGUE  
That can't be true! The Scott I know wouldn't have thought twice about trying to stop that Jeep. The Scott I know wouldn't have been so selfish to stand by and let those people get killed.

SCOTT  
somberly)  
At least they died together...

ROGUE  
And the Scott I know wouldn't be getting drunk feeling sorry for himself.

Scott stays silent and still. Scott avoids eye contact with Rogue.

ROGUE  
Snap out of it Scott, you're part of the X-men.

Scott looks angrily at Rogue and raises his right fist.

SCOTT  
(shouting angrily)  
Shut up, dammit! What do you know about being part of the X-men anyway? I'm no leader, I'm part of no team, and I have no family!

Rogue doesn't move and looks shocked at Scott. After a moment Rogue looks at her own feet.

ROGUE  
(quietly)  
You didn't have to leave...

Scott relaxes his arm and puts it at his side. He looks down at his feet as Rogue looks up to look at him.

SCOTT  
(quietly)  
Neither did you...

After a moment Scott looks up and makes eye contact with Rogue. Scott and Rogue stare at each other for a few moments before Scott breaks eye contact and begins to walk away unsteadily. Rogue watches him reach a corner.

ROGUE  
Yes. I did...

Rogue waits until Scott turn the corner and is out of sight. Rogue sprints to the corner and peers around the corner to see that Scott is already half a block up the next street, half stumbling. Rogue stays out of sight and watches Scott for when it's safe she continues to follow him. Rogue follows Scott to his apartment, and watches him stumble up the stairs and keys to his door before finally letting himself in. Rogue watches the front door from across the street with a determined look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghosts, Act I, Scene vii and viii

SCENE 7: CAR CHASE PART 3

A young brown haired woman with clothes from GAP or American Eagle-esque style, is walking with a young blond haired man wearing denim and a plaid, lumberjack jacket. He looks unkempt in comparison to her. They are walking through one of the shopping districts in NYC late at night. Many people are still out, bustling about. The young woman is going from shop to shop looking through the windows excitedly. The young man looks a little bored and confused.

Samuel looks through the window of a bakery.

SAMUEL  
Tell me again why we're window shopping after store hours?

KITTY  
(matter of factly)  
Like, so I can get some ideas for Piotr's birthday.

Samuel steps away from the bakery window and shakes his head.

SAMUEL  
But it doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't you get better ideas if you could actually look in the stores?

Kitty moves to Samuel's side from the store he just walked past.

KITTY  
I don't actually plan on buying in the stores, Sam. I'm going to get it online. I'm just here for ideas, and the best ones are always out on display. This way we don't have to deal with so many other people.

SAMUEL  
(mutters)  
Or get thrown out of all the stores.

KITTY  
(suspiciously)  
What did you say?

SAMUEL  
(innocently)  
Nothing.

Kitty points through a shop window.

KITTY  
What do you think about that outfit?

Samuel looks in the direction Kitty is point, tilts his head to one side and has a critical expression on his face.

SAMUEL  
I don't know Kitty. It's awfully...

KITTY  
Metro? Fashionable? Trendy?

SAMUEL  
I was gonna go with "gay".

Kitty glares at Samuel.

KITTY  
(annoyed)  
That' not a very nice thing to say.

Samuel shrugs.

SAMUEL  
(cautiously)  
I know he's an artist and all that, but there's an awful lot of pink and orange in that.

KITTY  
So?

SAMUEL  
(hesitates)  
I'm just saying... **I'd** never wear anything like that. And I doubt any other male member of the X-men would either...

KITTY  
(annoyed)  
Well, it's a good thing we're not talking about any other male member of the X-men are we? We're shopping for Piotr.

Kitty turns around and stalks away to the window of the next shop. Samuel sighs in exasperation and runs to catch up with Kitty.

SAMUEL  
How come you're putting so much effort into finding Piotr a birthday present? I mean, the guy's over the moon anytime anyone does anything nice for him, I'm sure he'd be happy with anything.

KITTY  
Like, it's his birthday, and I just want to give him something special, you know?

SAMUEL  
Every time you do something special for a guy's birthday it's 'cause you were dating Lance, Peter, Bobby, or Kurt...

Samuel stares at Kitty.

SAMUEL  
(shocked)  
Wait... Are you and Piotr dating?

Kitty sighs and looks away from Samuel.

KITTY  
...I don't know. Like, I think we could be, but we haven't really talked about it... It feels so complicated talking about it and trying to explain it to people, but when it's just him and me, it's so simple. I... I just want to let him know how I feel, make the first move so that he can tell me how he feels? ...I just want to know, you know? That he feels the same. It would make my life a lot less stressful because then I could forget... forget a lot faster.

SAMUEL  
You mean, forget Lance a lot faster?

Kitty turns to look at Sam with a shocked expression on her face.

KITTY  
How...?

Samuel shrugs.

SAMUEL  
I overheard some stuff the other day when he called and I just put two and two together. I mean, I know I look stupid, but give me some credit Kitty.

Kitty sighs and looks down at her feet. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

KITTY  
I... I don't know what to say. Like, you probably think I'm so pathetic. After all these years, and with all of our differences, I still can't get over Lance.

Samuel reaches out and places a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

SAMUEL  
Naw. It's--

Samuel is cut off by screaming and crashing sounds from up the street. A dark green Jeep 4x4 is racing up the street in a haphazard zigzag pattern. It drives through several clumps of people and runs them over. Samuel freezes in shock as the Jeep heads straight for him and Kitty.

Kitty grabs a hold around Samuel's midsection.

KITTY  
Hold on!

Kitty phases Samuel and herself through the Jeep. Samuel starts shaking a little.

SAMUEL  
(shocked)  
What the **hell**?

KITTY  
Sam, you're ok. I just phased us through.

Samuel nods. Kitty looks in the direction of the Jeep.

KITTY  
Who was that?

SAMUEL  
I don't know, I'll go find out.

Samuel powers up and flies after the Jeep as Kitty runs towards people that were run over up the street. As Samuel takes off he is knocked out and back by a psychic blast and into the side of a brick building causing it to crumble on top of an unconscious Samuel. Kitty continues and doesn't notice Samuel knocked out.

Kitty runs over to where a crowd of bystanders are gathering. Kitty shoulders past people to see a little boy run over and mangled on the ground. Kitty quickly looks away and into the crowd with a pained expression. Kitty spots X-23 in the crowd, also looking at the dead littleI boy. Kitty freezes and panics.

KITTY  
Oh boy...

Kitty takes several deep breaths and continues to stare at X-23. When X-23 doesn't look at Kitty, Kitty relaxes. Kitty curiously looks at X-23 and notices she's not breaking her gaze on the dead boy. Kitty slowly starts to move through the crowd towards X-23. Kitty comes up behind X-23 and stands beside her, facing forward as if she doesn't know X-23. X-23 does not react and Kitty begins to look nervous.

X-23  
(whispers)  
Something's not right.

KITTY  
(whispers)  
You mean, besides the fact that the little boy's dead?

X-23 nods slowly.

X-23  
Yes.

Kitty tilts her head a little and eyes X-23 up and down.

KITTY  
We can't stay here.

X-23  
I have no where else to go.

Kitty looks surprised and turns her head to look at X-23 who continues to look at the dead little boy. Kitty reaches out her hand to X-23's and grabs it gently. X-23 doesn't react.

KITTY  
Let's go. There's nothing else we can do here.

X-23 nods and lets Kitty pull her away through the crowd away from the dead boy.

X-23  
This is... not right.

Kitty shoulders her way through the crowd with X-23 in tow and looks over her shoulder briefly.

KITTY  
We'll worry about that later.

Kitty and X-23 are walking back the way Kitty came, with Kitty still holding X-23's hand.

X-23  
Where are we going?

KITTY  
That Jeep came this way, Sam went to follow it, but I don't know how far he got, so we'll go the same way and maybe find something.

Kitty looks down the street. More people have been hit by the vehicle, as well as lamp posts, bus stops, and garbage bins.

X-23 points to a figure in a pile of bricks and rubble.

X-23  
Is that him?

Kitty looks in the direction X-23 is point, drops her hands, and brings them to her face.

KITTY  
Oh my god. Sam!

Kitty breaks out into a sprint towards Samuel's body. X-23 follows.

KITTY  
Sam!

Kitty reaches Samuel, crouches down next to him, and starts removing debris off his body.

KITTY  
Sam, wake up! What happened?

Samuel groans but doesn't move. X-23 crouches on other side of Samuel and helps to remove debris.

KITTY  
(anxious)  
C'mon Sam, you've got to wake up, we really need get going.

Once the debris has been removed X-23 reaches out and grab's Samuel's arm.

X-23  
Do you want help to carry him?

Kitty stops moving and stares at X-23

KITTY  
Carry him? How are we going to do that? Like, we're too short to carry him and he's way too heavy!

X-23  
I can take most of his weight.

SAMUEL  
(groans)  
Wha?

Kitty looks unsure and bites her lip. X-23 uses the arm she has a hold of and rolls Samuel over onto his back and places one of his arms across her shoulders.

X-23  
Take his other arm.

Kitty grabs Samuel's other arm and puts it around her shoulder.

X-23  
Samuel Guthrie, stand up and walk. We must leave.

Samuel groans as X-23 and Kitty help get Samuel to his feet. He is mostly unsteady and unable to stand properly despite help. Kitty has difficulty holding Samuel up and grunts.

KITTY  
Geeze Sam, you really need to lay off those Krispy Kreme donuts.

X-23 and Kitty start guiding Samuel to walk down the street and around a few corners to the nearest Subway station.

Samuel drifts in and out of consciousness and X-23 and Kitty attempt to walk Samuel down the subway stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Kitty points to a bench to place Samuel on. A handful of people are present at the subway terminal. X-23 and Kitty place Samuel on a bench and Kitty walks over to map and starts studying it.

X-23  
Are you lost?

KITTY  
(defensively)  
No... But, like, I dont' usually use the subway at this time of day, or in this area, so I don't remember the right times and lines and connections.

X-23  
Why did we have to leave the scene of the accident so quickly?

Kitty continues to study the transit map.

KITTY  
(in a quieter tone)  
New York imposed a new State law where the MRD have to respond to any emergency call. Doesn't matter if it's fire, paramedic, or police. We'd have the MRDy's on our tail if we stuck around, and we're in no shape to get out of that mess in a real hurry.

Kitty continues to search the map for several more minutes.

KITTY  
There isn't a direct subway or bus route that goes back, so the closest we'll be able to get is here

Kitty points to a spot on the transit map.

KITTY  
But it's not a far walk.

X-23  
We are going to Xavier's Institute?

KITTY  
Yeah. It's the safest place to be.

Kitty looks cautiously at X-23.

KITTY  
I guess even with you there it's pretty safe.

The ground vibrates slightly and a train can be heard in the distance.

KITTY  
This is our train.

X-23 nods. The few people who are in the subway terminal get up to make their way to the subway platform. Kitty goes back to the bench and puts Samuel's arm over her shoulder again and helps him get up and start walking towards the platform.

X-23  
Is there no faster way?

KITTY  
Oh sure, we could steal a car, but then we'd, like, really get noticed.

SAMUEL  
(groaning)  
I feel sick.

Kitty quickly lets go of Samuel's arm and jumps away. X-23 falters under the extra weight and being off balance.

KITTY  
Like** ew!** Don't you dare puke on me.

People stare at Kitty, Samuel, and X-23 and give quizzical looks as they reach the platform. Kitty notices and looks a little nervous.

KITTY  
(loudly, intended for the people in the subway to hear)  
Sam, this is the last I'm going to put up with you getting drunk!

X-23  
Samuel could require medical attention.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

KITTY  
Whatever. Sam's invulnerable. I don't know what happened back there, but Sam's come through worse. Whatever happened to Sam, he'll be alright.

The subway is spotted up the tracks from the platform.

X-23  
Help me carry him on. He has lost consciousness again.

Kitty makes a face.

KITTY  
Fine.

Kitty nervously grabs Samuel's arm again and places it over her shoulders.

Kitty  
Sam, you better keep your stomach contents to yourself.

X-23, Kitty, Samuel wait behind the yellow platform line until the subway stops. Samuel groans as they get on the subway, X-23 remains stoic and alert, and Kitty continues to look nervous as the subway leaves the platform.

- - -

SCENE 8: FLICKERING LIGHTS AND RUNNING FEET

Logan opens the door to his room with two beer bottles in hand: one bottle is 3/4 empty and the other is still full. He shuts the door and kicks off his shoes. Logan walks over to his arm chair situated across from the television in his room. He sits down and slouches a little and uses the television remote to switch the Tv on and put the volume on low. Logan starts watching Tv while taking sips of beer.

When he finishes the first bottle Logan grabs the second beer bottle and puts the lid between his teeth to open the bottle. As he turns the bottle between his teeth the lights in the hall and Logan's Tv flicker. Logan freezes with the bottle cap between his teeth and waits. He slowly turns his head and looks towards the hallway.

Someone walking quickly past in the hallway is heard outside of Logan's door and he slowly puts the beer bottle down and spits out the bottle cap. Logan crouches at the door. More steps are heard and seen from the light under the door. Logan sniffs a few times.

LOGAN  
(softly)  
No scent?

Logan extends the claws in his left hand and has it poised to strike. He places his right had on the door knob and waits. A few moments later Logan sees and hear another set of footsteps and opens the door quickly and rushes out.

LOGAN  
AARRRGH!

Logan throws clawed hand out at a figure walking past.

KURT  
WAH!!!

Kurt is totally shocked and surprised, and teleports onto a statue up the hallway. He holds a hand to his chest and pants with wide eyes.

KURT  
(offended)  
Geez Logan, if you were that mad at me, you don't think we could have talked about it?

Logan keeps his claws extended and relaxes a little. He looks slightly annoyed at Kurt.

LOGAN  
What are you doing running around at this time of night?

KURT  
Trying to find out who else is running around at this time of night.

LOGAN  
(confused)  
What do you mean "who else"?

Kurt climbs down from the statue and brushes himself off.

KURT  
Well, I couldn't fall asleep and then I thought I heard someone walking around outside my door. When I went to go look who is was the lights flickered. I thought I heard them come down this way.

The lights flicker again. Logan brings out the claws on his other hand. Footsteps are heard on the stairs. Kurt and Logan look at each other before they run after the sound of footsteps. They find nothing and the lights keep flickering. Wolverine getting annoyed and angry, growls.

LOGAN  
Kurt, teleport to the breakers and make sure they no one's tampering with them.

KURT  
Where are you going?

LOGAN  
(growls)  
To track the intruder.

Logan takes off up the stairs at a run.

KURT  
On it!

Kurt teleports.

Logan runs back up stairs to where he thinks the person went. He crouches low and sniffs the air.

LOGAN  
(growls softly)  
Dammit, no scent!

KURT  
(over com-link)  
Kurt to Logan, the breaker system is fine. No one's tampered with it.

Footsteps are heard from the younger mutant's dorms, and Logan begins to run there. Lights flicker again.

LOGAN  
Wake up Forge and Emma! Whoever this is is heading for the kids.

KURT  
(over com-link)  
On it!

Logan runs to other half of the mansion and tries to find the scent. A door opens and shuts at the end of the hallway. Logan looks up from the stairs and runs towards it.

He calls out while running down the dorm hallway:

LOGAN

Bobby! Wake up! Get out of your room!

Logan runs to the end of the hall, to Bobby's room, and kicks the door open.

LOGAN  
Bobby!

BOBBY  
Ahhh!

Bobby falls out of bed and is tangled in sheets. He bolts up quickly.

BOBBY  
What the **hell**!?

LOGAN  
Are you ok?

BOBBY  
I think I hit my head on the way down.

LOGAN  
Who else is in your room?

BOBBY  
Uh... Is that a trick question?

Logan walks to window and Bobby gets up from the floor. Logan sniffs around window.

LOGAN  
No scent...

Bobby walks over to Logan by the window, confused expression on his face.

BOBBY  
Uh, Logan, you mind telling me what's going on?

LOGAN  
There's someone snooping around the mansion, and I can't get a scent.

Bobby looks unwell.

BOBBY  
Again? Please tell me it's not X-23. I don't really need to be hacked into ice cubes again.

LOGAN  
Can't know for sure.

Logan turns to Bobby.

LOGAN  
Trouble is, X-23 had a scent.

Bobby puts a hand to his head and grimaces.

BOBBY  
Please tell me I'm asleep and this is just a bad dream.

LOGAN  
You're wide awake kid. I can't find anything here, I'll keep looking.

BOBBY  
You want me to help?

LOGAN  
Nah. Go back to sleep.

BOBBY  
Right. Piece of cake. Last week is was the Sentinels, three days ago it was X-23, and tonight it's a scentless being haunting the mansion. I'll fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Logan claps Bobby on the back.

LOGAN  
Piece of cake. See you in the morning.

Logan walks out of Bobby's room, retracts claws, and shuts the door. The lights have stopped flickering. Kurt is waiting down the hallway with a sleepy looking Forge and an annoyed looking Emma in their Pajamas. Logan sighs.

LOGAN  
Let's go to the kitchen to talk about this.


End file.
